


the lost portrait

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a line from this wonderful fic that I'm reading right now: <a href="http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/175525.html">And Then There were Three</a>, by <a href="http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/"><strong>swtalmnd</strong></a>, in particular, the <a href="http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/176308.html">third chapter</a>: <em>Snape bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are most welcome. It is unfortunate that many of those with whom you might wish to speak had no opportunity to have their portraits painted before they passed away."</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There Were Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252357) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). 



> Inspired by a line from this wonderful fic that I'm reading right now: [And Then There were Three](http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/175525.html), by [](http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/profile)[**swtalmnd**](http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/), in particular, the [third chapter](http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/176308.html): _Snape bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are most welcome. It is unfortunate that many of those with whom you might wish to speak had no opportunity to have their portraits painted before they passed away."_

Draco blinked wearily at the damp stone walls of the massive storage center, here at the lowest floor of the Ministry of Magic, ruefully wiping dust from his hands onto his sensible blue robes. A Malfoy house-elf was trotting dutifully between an open door marked _Malfoy: Evidence Room_ , levitating precious jars and other small items that the Aurors had seen fit to take while raiding the manor, decreasing their size and placing them in a heavy trunk.

Draco felt tired and miserable. He folded his arms and gazed down the dimly lit hall, listening to the the forlon trickle of water somewhere. It was damp and dark, memories forgotten and locked up in dim loneliness. Shaking himself a little, he gave a curt nod to the elf and walked slowly down the passageway.

 _Longbottom. Allweather. Lillefur. Evans_. Draco stopped short at this last, nearly at the very end of the high stony hall, peering at the name. This wasn't a Wizarding name that he recognised, although there was something about it that jolted at his--- _oh_.

Green eyes filled his memory, sharp and slanted and full of shy awareness. He put out a cautious hand and the rounded bronze handle turned under his curious fingers. He fished for his wand in one of his sleeves and muttered _Lumos_. There was a collection of charred furniture in one corner and Draco pulled his mouth into a pained line at the burned patterned on the sofa. There was a small white crib next to that, shockingly whole in comparison to the other items of furniture, cute in its tiny state even with the layer of dust settled on it.

He brushed cold fingers against the mobile hanging over the crib and it gave a sad little trill; he paused, listening carefully. He heard hushed whispers from the darkest corner and sensing no threat, he made his way over there.

The strong light from the tip of his wand washed over a large red curtain and he pulled at the cord gently, holding his breath as the curtain parted to reveal the portrait.

 _They_ were here; a lovely young woman with thick red hair and familiar eyes bouncing a plump baby in her lap as she sat in an ornate chair. A tall man stood behind her, his glasses and hair sending a rush of almost unbidden delight through Draco.

"Hello," he said softly. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hello, young Harry."

"Hello!" Lily said genially, even as she seemed to struggle with the squirming Harry, who was dressed in a ridiculous set of tiny blue robes with a fancy white collar. He gave a little yell and tried to lunge out of her lap. "Harry, please! Keep still."

Draco hid a little grin and then noticed that James Potter was frowning at him.

"That hair...and those eyes. Are you related to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes." Draco kept his voice firm. "I'm his son."

There was a strained silence and Lily strove to break it with another smile; Draco could see exactly where Harry's open grin had come from.

"Yes, I remember when they put your birth in the Prophet. We have been here so long, if you're a young man now and not a baby still like Harry here?" She hugged Harry tightly and he wrinkled his tiny nose and babbled. James looked down at them protectively.

Draco said, carefully," Yes, it has been a long time...Harry is...well, Harry is _Harry_."

"I'm so glad," Lily said, her eyes shining in much the same way that Harry's did when he was pleased. "We were so afraid, with the threat of Voldemort...we thought--"

"He's alright. We're all alright now, more or less."

James squinted at him and then sighed as Lily shifted a leg and pressed the heel of her boot onto his foot.

"I suppose you're friends with our son then, if you're able to speak of him like that."

Draco kept his gaze on baby Harry, trying to find any sign of the fiery young man now. The baby stuck his thumb in his mouth and grinned toothlessly around it at Draco.

"Just recently, we've become very close." Draco's low voice held the hint of pleasure. "He's...we're.."

"Oh." Lily's face was tinged pink and James was looking down at his infant son with a faint expression of horror. The baby laughed and waved at Draco, little fist opening and closing. Draco raised his other hand and copied the move.

"I think he'd love to see you," Draco said, trying to imagine the look on Harry's face when he went back to his flat and saw this portrait on the wall. He could just picture the shock; Harry would probably have to sit down. "We didn't even know you existed."

"I'd love to see him, too," Lily replied, looking down at the baby's messy black hair. She tried to smooth it down with one slim hand, but it stuck up even more. She grinned ruefully as James chuckled. "Now, that's my greatest wish."

Draco smiled, reaching for the wooden frame of the portrait and ending the Sticking Charm. "I'm pretty sure that is his as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry staggered out of the Floo, the white earbuds wrapped about his neck haphazardly. On the charmed iPod that Draco had given him, he had _Crash into Me_ set to continuous repeat, simply because the haunting beauty of the melody reminded him of Draco; he hummed _tied to me tight, tie me up again_ as he made his way over to the kitchen, hunting down some of the left-over lasagna from last night. Locating it in the fridge and sneaking a look around, he took up a generous spoonful and cheerfully ate it cold.

"Harry, you barbarian, find a plate," a smooth voice came from behind him, and Harry nearly choked on the second mouthful. Swallowing it with difficulty, he turned and gave Draco a huge grin. Draco's responding smile was small around his lips and warm around his eyes; Harry put down the glass platter on the tiled counter and sashayed his way over. His eyes were dark with delight at seeing Draco again and he wrapped himself around the taller man like ivy around a pole, kissing him soundly.

" _Sweet like candy to my soul_ ," Harry sang low, in a surprisingly lovely tenor as he released Draco from the kiss. " _Sweet you rock and sweet you roll._ "

Draco gave a low laugh, comfortable with Harry's arms slung around his neck. In public, he was less open with his affections. A lot of wizards and witches were still shell-shocked over seeing them walk peaceably together, much less showering kisses as Harry was wont to do. They'd had an argument over that very same thing last week, Harry accusing Draco of being a selfish cold bastard and Draco snapping something about Harry wanting to make up for his lack of loving touches as a child. The stricken green flash in Harry's eyes had made Draco stumble over a chilly apology, but they had been distinctly cool to each other in the few days after.

Luckily Harry had this habit of forgiving and forgetting.

"Wait," Draco said, a little unsteadily as Harry rubbed against him sensually, rocking slow to the beat of the song. "I've...I've something for you."

"A present?" Harry looked up at him with lidded eyes, the corners of his mouth curled up enticingly. "Would it happen to be in your trousers?"

Draco laughed a little more and gave Harry's bum a quick squeeze.

"Later for that. Follow me."

He took Harry by one warm hand, leading him to the little-used sitting room. There was a small yet thick red curtain on one of the walls, with a chair placed in front of it. A spotlight shone on the rich fabric, setting off flecks of gold woven into the material. Harry looked at Draco inquisitively; Draco cleared his throat and Harry raised his eyebrows at the uncharacteristically nervous sound.

"I...I know you'll love it," was all he said as he stepped forward and pulled on the tasseled cord. Harry still kept his curious gaze fixed on Draco's light eyes and then smiled as he turned his head towards the portrait on the wall.

He gasped out loud and clung onto the back of the chair. Draco stepped towards him and gently led him to sit down, staring at the Wizarding painting.

"Oh," Lily breathed, her eyes shining from the canvas, soft muted jade. "Oh, look at my Harry."

"Son," James said softly, teasingly and Harry pressed his palm over his mouth, blinking rapidly. "Has anyone told you that you resemble your father?"

Lily laughed gaily and baby Harry in her lap peered with massive green eyes at the Harry stock-still in his chair. The little one spotted Draco and waved with great enthusiasm. Draco waggled his fingers with a smile.

There was a beat and Harry buried his face in his hands before bursting into tears.

*

"I blubbed like a baby," Harry said in a stuffy voice as he lay tucked into Draco's side. "I couldn't believe it, they're _here_..."

"You quite frightened little-you," Draco said wryly, stroking long fingers leisurely up and down Harry's warm side. They were finally in bed, after hours of talking to the portrait. "He had to be given a bottle. He's a horrid little thing, isn't he?" Draco chuckled as Harry lifted his head to give him a watery glare; this, of course, melted into a sweet smile. This was the same smile Harry had worn after he calmed down enough to stand close to the portrait and touch it with trembling fingers as his parents pressed their painted hands against the canvas.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "Although my father gave me a strong lecture about fraternizing with a Malfoy..."

Draco smiled as Harry drifted off humming _in your eyes, love, it glows so I'm bare-boned and crazy for you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and song lyrics from 'Crash into Me' by the Dave Matthews Band


End file.
